Difficult Imprint
by SwimmingTwilightLover96
Summary: Nola and Embry's daughter,Gracie, is growing up.Ryan, who imprinted on her at birth,is tryign to deal with this crazy teenager,who has been dubbed pack alpha. How will she handle life as a giant werewolf,and will Ryan ever love her like she wants him to?
1. The Fight

Gracie POV:

I swear, Ryan could be so overbearing sometimes.

I mean, yeah he was like a big brother and all, but did he really have to sit in on my parent teacher conference? MY GOD! Was there some stupid and idiotic reason he wanted to humiliate me?!

Yeah, it was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, and it had been our last day of school before break. My parents had scheduled my parent teacher conference for 3 o'clock. So I thought I'd say hi to them before leaving for home. And then, there stands with them, Ryan.

"Hey Gracie," he'd said, giving me a hug. "Are we gonna get a good report?"

"We?" I asked in confusion.

My dad rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Ryan was begging us to let him sit in. He wants to know what your school life is like because you never tell him anything." He smiled. "His quote."

Furious, I turned back to Ryan. "What?" he said. "I always ask what you did at school, and you always tell me nothing. Come on, Grace. I just want to sit in."

"Fine," I snapped at him. "Thanks a lot." And with that, I'd stormed out of the school building and down the road.

So now, I was walking, in the rain. It was cold, and I heard a crack of thunder in the distance.

I recognized Aunt Quinn's house, with the lights on in the living room, so I just went on in. Quinn and Paul and their daughter, Madi, who was my age and my best friend, were sitting in the living room, watching TV.

Madi looked up at me, and gave me a look. "Gracie, did you walk through the rain?" I was about to lie, but I knew better. Madi could just sense stuff like that, and it was annoying. So I just told her the truth, and then she took my arm and dragged me up to her room.

Madi had inherited her Mom's gift for clothing design. In fact, Aunt Quinn owned her own clothing company called SimplyQuinn. She didn't want to leave La Push, so she simply made the clothes, shipped them to New York, and then they were introduced to the world. This was a good thing because I had some one of a kind stuff that the other girls were jealous of.

There were clothes and pieces of fabric everywhere. We stepped around all of these things before I collapsed on her desk chair and she went into her closet and dug out a pair of jeans and a SimplyQuinn t shirt. She waited patiently as I slid them on, and then dried my hair.

She went downstairs, got a bag of chips, and came back up where we both plopped down on her bed, and she gave me the famous Madi Look. "So, was it something with you parents? Ryan?"

"Sort of both," I said mournfully.

"Oh good God," she said. "Go on."

"Ryan went to my parent teacher conference," I moaned, stuffing a chip into my mouth. "Because I never tell him about school." I checked my watch. "Just wait, any minute now he'll be running in and begging for my forgiveness."

About 20 seconds later, Ryan ran in, got down on his knees in front of me, and looked up at me sadly. "Gracie, I'm sorry. I didn't go in for the conference, I swear. I wanted to, but I didn't!" He took my hand and placed his head on my palm. He was so warm I thought he was running a fever. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I don't know what got in to me."

Madi made a sighing noise, because she knew I kind of liked Ryan. She was obsessed with romance novels, and she thought it was amazing when I wrote her one. Yeah, I loved to write.

"Ry," I whispered. "It's okay. I over reacted and it's not your fault. Calm down." I turned back to Madi. "Thanks for the talking and the clothes. I'll get them back to you soon. I gotta go though."

"Don't worry about it, keep em," she replied, waving us out. "Bye, love you guys."

Out in Ryan's truck, everything was quiet. It was so quiet and awkward that I wanted to scream. He pressed his forehead on the steering wheel. "I'm an idiot, and I'm sorry I upset you," he muttered, "It was wrong."

"Ryan," I said, reaching over and poking him. "Ry, come on. It's okay. I understand, and I'm not mad." When he didn't look up, I decided to trick him like I had when I was little and wanted something. I burst into fake tears.

He sta up so fats and had me in his arms within 2 seconds. "Gracie, are you okay? What's wrong?!"

"Nothing," I said, worming my way out of his arms and back to the passenger seat. "I just needed you to listen to me. I'm fine, I'm not mad anymore, and I could never stay mad at you for long. You're my best friend."

He sighed and pulled me to him once more, kissing the top of my head. "And you're mine."

**AW! Okay, this is Gracie, Nola's daughter we're talking about here. I'm feeling less than confident in this story, so I want at least five reviews for this chapter to continue. Thank you!!!**


	2. I Miss My Friends

Gracie POV:

Ryan had gone home for all I knew, and I was currently watching NCIS on TV when I heard a wolf howl in the distance. I shivered. They were always so close to the house and it made me so uncomfortable. The next thing I knew, my parents were rocketing out the doors. "Gracie!" Mom said on her way out. "Paul and Quinn are brining Madi over, and Alia and Seth are bringing Amy over. You three stay in this house, lock the doors, and stay in your room."

"Why?" I cried, following her. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong! Just as my parents ran outside, Auntie Alia and Auntie Quinn's cars pulled up. I could see my uncles nervously shifting in the passenger seats as their wives grabbed their daughters and dragged them into the house. I followed everyone upstairs where Amy, Madi and I sat on the bed, watching in shock as our mothers secured the windows, drew the curtains, and sprayed air freshener. What the heck?

Next thing I knew, there were duffel bags and sleeping bag and a pile of pillows on the floor. "You girls stay her," Alia said breathlessly as she kissed Amy on the top of the head. "We love all of you to death, and wouldn't be doing this unless we had to. Stay here." And then they were gone.

"What the flip was that?" Amy snapped.

Madi shook her head. "I have no idea. But am I the only one who's scared?" We all shook our heads. What could be scarier than three teenage girls left alone while their parents mysteriously disappeared?

Madi jumped up. "Well, you guys stay here. I have to figure out what's going on." And then she left Amy and I there, freaked out.

We must have fallen asleep because we were being woken up at 9 AM the next morning, by Madi. But, she was different. Her normally long, silky black hair was cropped short, now only to her shoulders. And she looked…bigger than usual. And OHMYGOD was that a tattoo on her shoulder?!

"Madison!" I cried, pointing at the tattoo. "What is this?! And what's with the hair? I mean it's cute and all but you loved your hair!"

She gave me a dark look at Amy sat up. "I can't tell you. I love you guys to death, but I can't tell you. I don't want to hurt you."

Amy scoffed. "Madi, please." She raced out and gave her a hug. "You're like our sister. You can tell us."

Then another wolf howled. She cursed under her breath, which for another thing, was unlike Madi. "I gotta go, but it's safe so you guys can go out now." And then she was gone.

About a week after Madi began acting funny, the same thing happened to Amy. There was nobody for me to talk to, except Ryan. God, I loved him, and in more ways than one. But anyway, they avoided me. At school, I tried to run up and talk to them, but they always just walked away, tears streaming down their cheeks. It was breaking my heart.

The day we got out for Christmas break, I ran all the way home sobbing. Ryan was waiting for me, arms open, braced and ready to hug me. "Oh, Gracie," he soothed. "I know. I know it's hard, I do."

Wait, what? I pulled away from him. "Wait a second, you know?"

He looked like a deer in the headlights.

I leave this chapter to you all, so yeah. I'm off to New York for the weekend, so review and I'll try to find some Wireless I can hack into with my iPod touch! Thanks for reading!


	3. The Truth At Last

Sometimes I go to my happy place just to try and think that everything is okay and normal. Nothing is wrong. I have open parents, best friends that love me, and a big brother like figure that I love. But it was hard to do this when Ryan had just told me the truth. About werewolves and vampires and such. And I was mad. So mad that I was shaking and couldn't stop.

And the next thing I knew, my clothes were on a shredded pile, and I was…furry? Oh my God!

I turned to look in my full length mirror, and what I saw scared me. So bad I almost threw up. I was a wolf. A huge, furry white wolf. White as snow. And huge.

I spun around to Ryan and whined sadly. Why was this happening? And then, above all else, I heard voices in my head.

_I wish we could tell her! _It sounded like my mother!

_I know! _Now this was Amy!

_HEY! _I yelled in my head. _This is Gracie. I think I'm a flippin wolf, and I kinda need some help here! _

_ Oh God! _Now this was Madi! _Grace, we're all coming. Is anyone with you?_

_ Ryan._

_ Good, see you in five. _

Ryan taught me how to phase back. Btu when I phased back naked, I screamed, grabbed a towel, and hit him. Then I ran into the bathroom and put some clothes on. When I went back to the bedroom, Ryan was in wolf form. At least I'm guessing it was him. He had Ryan eyes. My parents, Madi, and Amy were waiting with him, smiling.

"So what the heck is going on?" I wanted to know as everyone else plopped somewhere in my room. Ryan sprawled out on the floor. I lay down and used his stomach as a pillow. He was so warm and so soft.

Dad smiled. "Gracie, you remember all those old Quileute legends?" I nodded. "Well, they're true."

Yeah, and we all get big wolves that rip vampires to shreds!" Amy added, and Madi whacked her shoulder.

I was so lost. "But why did you guys ignore me?"I whined. "I missed you!"

Madi looked at the floor. "It's what was safer for you," she whispered. "We weren't sure the wolf gene would be passed onto you, but it was. So now we don't have to worry about the danger. We're so sorry, Gracie."

"It's okay," I said. "So everyone here is a big furry wolf?" My mother nodded. "THAT IS TOTALLY FLIPPIN AWESOME!"

Amy cracked up. "Good, I'm glad! Cause there's a bonfire tonight for the three of us to get sworn into the pack!"

**I am sooooooooooooooo sorry this tool so long and is so short. I have been dealing with school, family and the aftermath of the funeral for my uncle, and that is not pretty. Thanks for bearing with me! **


	4. Cocoa Puffs and Alpha Grace

Hey all! Please don't shoot me because I haven't updated in FOREVER. But I got a very sweet message today that inspired me to write this next chapter. Thank you so much candyfiction27!

Gracie POV:

To say the least, the bonfire was boring while. The swearing in stud was pretty boring. But when the elders left and Emily brought the food out, the party started.

"I feel like a hog," I told Amy as I took two steaks instead of one. "Will I get fat? I don't want to get fat!"

Madi laughed. "Nah, you'll be fine." Then she looked across the way. "Sweet mother of God."

Amy snorted and I followed her gaze to Justin, a younger wolf, maybe our age. "Somebody imprinted!" I sang as she practically drooled. "Hey Madi. Madi, would you close your mouth before you drool on my shoes?"

Madi closed her mouth and giggled nervously. "Um, should I-"

"Go talk to your future husband!" Amy said with a smile. "We'll be here, expecting a full report then."

The next day, I smelled something. It smelled rotten and sweet at the same time, and it made my nose itch. At first I thought I just had a cold, but then I took some medicine and nothing changed. I called Ryan and he came over. When he smelled it, he immediately cursed and called Sam.

Meanwhile, the scent was getting closer. And closer, and closer. I was feeling threatened, oddly. So when a strange person burst into the back door of my house, I phased.

From the legends the elders told, I knew this was a vampire. It was a male, with eerie pale skin and blood red eyes. He was about as big as Ryan, but smaller. And he looked scary, let me tell you.

"Gracie, get back!" Ryan shouted as I growled and lunged forward. "Gracie!"

I growled at him and lunged again, this time knocking the vampire to the floor. It wasn't really a big fight. I ripped out his throat, Ryan started a fire outside, we burned him. No biggie, I guess.

Mom didn't think so.

"My little girl was fighting a vampire?" she sobbed as Dad did all he could to console her. In human form, I had blood all over me and that had made Amy and Madi scream.

"Mom, I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and sniffed myself. "Ew, I smell bad, I'm gonna take a shower now."

She moaned. "She's only a little girl!"

"I'm 15!" I yelled as I climbed into the shower.

When I got back to the living room, the entire pack was there, eating our food. I grabbed what was left of the Cocoa Puffs from Seth and whacked him.

"So we need to talk," Sam said. "I'm giving up Alpha. Emily and I want to grow old together. Is anyone else going to give up their wolf lives?"  
After a few hours of talking, it was decided that Mom, Dad, Quinn, Paul, Alia, Seth, Sam, Quil and Claire would give up their wolf lives. That only left me, Madi, Amy, Ryan, Justin, Fang (don't ask—he has a weird name) and Tyler. Of course, we needed an Alpha.

The guys insisted they couldn't do it, and Madi and Amy said no. Ryan looked at me. "You know, I think Gracie would be a great leader."

My head snapped up from the cereal box. "Beg pardon?"

"She can fight," Ryan went on and Mom whined into Dad's shoulder.

"I agree," Madi said and I blinked.

"Grace, be our Alpha," Tyler pleaded.

I looked sadly at my empty box of cereal. "Yeah, sure. Do we have any more CocoaPuffs?"


End file.
